


together forever?

by thosedamnkids



Series: pegoryu week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Baby's First Fanfic, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2020, mentions of ann and shiho, mentions of ryuji's dad and mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosedamnkids/pseuds/thosedamnkids
Summary: Ryuji didn't believe in soulmates, but meeting Akira felt like fate.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: pegoryu week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	together forever?

**Author's Note:**

> omg! this is the first time i've ever published on ao3 and the first time in a LONG time that i've posted fanfiction and it is truly an honor for it to be pegoryu week 2020! please enjoy this unbeta-ed short ass fic that i pulled out of my ass this morning!

Ryuji doesn’t read much outside of manga, but you’d catch him dead before he read _any_ romance novel. Back in middle school, before they drifted apart for a while, Ann and Shiho would rave about romance novels and how sweet they were. It was so gushy that all Ryuji could do was gag every time they brought it up.

They always raved about soulmates, too. Everyone raved about soulmates it seemed. In the romance books they’d read, in the articles of the magazines Ann would be in, in the television Ryuji watched when he was too bored to play video games. Even in the shonen manga he would read sometimes. It was everywhere!

Soulmates weren’t real though. Ryuji knew that, from personal experience. He remembers the days where their family was a unit, where he would look at his mom, who would look at his dad with this longing look in her eyes. Like he meant the world to her. And he remembers the days where his dad looked back with that same soft look.

Over time it hardened. The soft look never left his mom’s eyes, though. Even after Ryuji would overhear the yelling matches from his room, even after he saw a purpling spot on her arm the next morning, even after he beat her and him when he’s had too much to drink, and even after he just up and left one morning, without a proper goodbye.

Soulmates weren’t real.

But Ryuji couldn’t deny that the moment he and Akira stumbled upon each other that morning, unassumingly walked into Kamoshida’s castle and almost died as apart of it, that it felt like that was _supposed_ to happen.

The more he thought about it, how he saw Akira awaken to his persona that day, the way the blue flames coated him and draped him in leather, all just to save his ass, something in the back of his mind just told him there is no way in hell this was all just pure coincidence.

Akira was a breath of fresh air.

Akira brought back that joy in his life that was broken by Kamoshida, he even brought Ann around and they felt like a little trio. What used to be days of hanging around the house turned into days of hanging around Leblanc with Ann and Akira, or just him and Akira.

They were best friends, and it felt great to have a best friend. The boys on the track team were close but they weren’t close like the way he felt with Akira. Akira listened to his problems and helped him, and played video games with him until the sun was rising the next day (that was only once though, and it was worth the bitching Mona gave them). They sat and talked until there was nothing to talk about, so they would just be in each other’s space, and even the silence felt comforting for once.

They both were sprawled out on the floor, looking at one another, the street lamps from the outside shining in, coating them in an orangish glow. Akira had changed into his sleep wear and taken off his glasses at some point in the night, and it didn’t hit Ryuji until then. Akira was very attractive, which didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out, but he never really saw his eyes. Ryuji knew those glasses were fakes, he’s tried them on before and his eyesight didn’t change a bit. It makes him wonder why he would hide such pretty eyes behind them. They were intense, yet soft, when Ryuji looked at them; he could stare into them forever.

He wanted to stare at them forever.

He understood all that soulmate talk now.

Truth be told, it scared him. A lot.

Ryuji was only in high school but he’s seen how relationships can end up. Overly dramatic teens who think they may be together forever only for something to cause a rift in their relationship. Or worse things. Things he’d seen behind closed doors. He didn’t want to end up like that. Akira knew about his family life, about how shitty his father is and what they did to him and his mother. Ryuji knew he could let his emotions get the best of him, cause him to act out, be loud. The complete opposite of Akira. He didn’t want to see Akira hurt, and he definitely didn’t want to be the reason.

Akira had this soft smile on his face, and even in the night light Ryuji could make out a faint natural blush that coated his cheeks. He was grateful in that moment for not being faced towards the light, or else it would give away the growing blush on _his_ cheeks.

“Hey, Ryuji.” Akira said, voice deep and smooth and tired sounding.

“Mm?”

“Thank you for being my friend, for being here.”

Yep, very thankful. “No problem man.”

Then, Akira held out a pinky. “Together forever?”

Ryuji couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his mouth. It was so unlike Akira to be this childish, even when being fiercely competitive in video games. Ryuji felt warm, comfortably so, even in the humid night.

He latched onto Akira’s pinky with his own and intertwined it. “Of course, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey again, i make persona fanart! check me out on tumblr and twitter as @ditzykirbyfreak!  
> tumblr: [right here folks](https://ditzykirbyfreak.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [right here](https://twitter.com/ditzykirbyfreak)


End file.
